ReversEDD :)
by Vampiregirl61813
Summary: This is a story on Edd x Kevin. Except reversed. Kevin is the smarty pants and Edd is the jock/emo/alone kid. It will be fun, I promise, just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**hi everyone! So this is yaoi, BOY X BOY. Don't like= don't read. This was inspired from Tressy39 on YouTube. I've always been a kevedd fan but her video inspired this fanfic. So check it out k. It's called ****_Reverse KevEDD _****_misery_**** and some other Kevedd reverse stuff. So yeah.**

DD's pov

"Are you listening Edward Marion?! You need to bring your grades up, you -" the principle said.

"I know, I know, I know. I need to get good grades, not be in ISS or OSS, I need to be on time to class, I need to stay out of trouble, blah blah blah."

"Also, I making you go to tutoring."

"What?!" I was awake now. My eyes wide open, and I was on the edge of the seat.

"You heard me, you are going to have a tutor wether you like it or not. I'll give you a hint, he lives next door to you. You start today" the principle smirked. He thinks he has won. That I'm going to be miserable, well he has another thing coming. I smirked right back, making him frown.

"Go back to class, it's 3rd period, I don't want to see you in here anymore today. You are dismissed." he went back to his paper work.

i muttered a whatever and left the room, slamming the door behind me. 3rd period is my math class, with the worst teacher ever, and my worst grade ever. Ugh. I wish I could skip but he probably already told my teacher that I'm on my way. So now I have a tutor for that class and all my other classes. If it has to be anyone it would probably be the smartest person in this school and that has to be Kevin, the only male that lives next door to me. Great.

As I was getting closer to the classroom Kevin was waking down the hallway. I picked up my pace and pinned him on the wall, my hands right at his head. At least he is cute.

"W-w-wa-what the h-h-he-heck man?!" He asked flustered.

"The principle will probably explain what I'm about to say, you better not mention this encounter with him. Come to my house whenever, and if you want a specific time then seek me out at lunch, got it." he nodded and I released him from his tiny cage. I went back to waking to class and left him to walk to the principle. I smirked to myself. He's probably worried out of his mind. He's kinda cute when he worries. Wait a minute, have I been thinking that kid is cute this whole time? Oh well.

- lunch -

"hello Edward, shall we make a time for the tutoring sessions?" Kevin asked when he found me in the back darkest corner of the lunch room.

"anytime is good for me." I said looking at the doors.

"How about 4:30? you have swimming after school right?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, whatever." The bell rang an I got up to leave, as in leave school entirely. When I turned the opposite way of my next class, we have that class together too, he asked, "where r you going?"

"Home, to take a nap, and to come back just in time for swim practice." I've never had to explain that to someone and it sounded better in my head than it did out of my mouth.

"Oh, ok. Well see you later." He turned to leave.

"So you aren't going to stop me?" I asked surprised at the goodie goodie in front of me.

"I've got class and I cannot be late, it'll ruin my record. Also if I'm late then Nazz will be concerned." the boy simply said as he walked away. Well then. Time to go home.

-2:50-

"ok, for warm up everyone do a 400 Freestyle, when you are done do a 300 kick, then a 200 pull. Leave on top." coach said. I was first on the pool deck in my black speedo.

"Sure thing coach." everyone said.

**for those who don't know, a 400 in swimming isn't as big as you think, it's only 12 lengths or 6 laps depending on the person. See a 100 is 4 lengths and basically 2 laps. A lap is down and back. A length is down. Swimming kinda works like quarters. 1 quarter = 25 = 1 length. Also when a coach says leave on too that means to leave when the time is like 15:00 or 20:00. If a coach says leave on bottom they mean the 30 second mark so like 30:30 or 17:30. get it? Let me know if u understood, so review! Don't worry I'm continuing.**

After warm up coach hit us with some hard sets and before we knew it, it was 3:25. It's our scheduled break time and also my scheduled leave time. Because I'm so good the coach doesn't mind.

i got home around 3:45. Took a shower to wash all the chlorine off me, and at 4:30 right on the dot Kevin rang the doorbell. I opened the door with a towel on my shoulders and only boxers and black jeans.

"Oh my goodness Kevin you're half naked!" He exclaimed as he turned around and blushed.

"What?" This is practically normal for me, 'cause I'm a swimmer so ok used to being naked around other guys and I'm used to seeing other guys naked. It's not like I stare but sometime when you walk around a corner there are many things you cannot be prepared for. Naked men is one of them.

"Can you put on a shirt please?! You could get nasopharyngitis." He stated.

"Naso-fair-in-knight-us what?" I asked.

"A cold, you could catch a cold." He said as if everyone would know that. I rolled my eyes.

" Great, I'll go put on a shirt and grab my homework, you go make yourself comfy on the couch in the living room. It's that room." I pointed to the left a little down the hall, then I pointed to the kitchen which was closer to us on the right and said," that room is the kitchen, if you get thirsty or hungry just go in there." I patted him on the back and went upstairs, upstairs is at the end of the hall. There are no doors downstairs except for the bathroom door, where the opening is in the living room.

I put on a red T-shirt and went back down with my homework in hand. Kevin was sitting on the couch, making everything he brought with him straight and neat.

"I'm back, I'm going to get something to drink. You want something?"

"Umm yes please, may I have a glass of water?" He asked shyly. He had a hint of a blush.

"What ever."

i grabbed a mountain dew and a bottle of water out of the fridge, then poured the liquids into a glass.

i went back to the living room and set the glasses down.

"Shall we begin?" Kevin asked.

"sure, if u can explain what the hell I'm supposed to do."

"Here let's look at the first problem." He picked my math homework up.

"its a bunch of gibberish from hell to me."

"Come on it is not that bad, all u have to do is make both equations equal and then solve for the variable." he smiled. Once again my heart pang with a sensation to hug/kiss him, that Kevin.

"It's easy to say it, but how do you do it?" My face was red.

"Like this." After 5 hours of trial and error and then victory we had completed my home work and missing work that I didn't bother to do.

"Wow, that took a long time! At least all of your work is completed and ready to turn in. I'll be back tomorrow at 4:30 to help you again ok." Kevin smiled big.

"Yeah what ever." I helped him pick up his stuFf, sometimes our hands would touch when we went for the same item. It made both of us blush. When we were done he left and I closed the door. The house was empty once again, except for me.

i went upstairs to my room and stripped into just my underwear and jumped into bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Kevin and his cute smile, the blush of his face, his red hat that said quiz bowl that was placed so perfectly on his head, his red hair, his eyes, his slender body, and … wait a minute. I looked under the sheets and saw I had a boner. I did not just get a bonner after think of another guy. Fuck. Well that explains my disinterest in girls. Oh well, I'll just have to make him mine.:)

* * *

**ok, hey everyone, hope u liked it. The other chapters won't be as long I promise. review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey ya! So, this is going to be a little sexy chapter ok. ;)**

nobody's pov.

"Can we take a break? My brain is killing me!" DD asked.

"Sure, if you insist." Kevin began his homework, for next month.

"Why are you so smart?" DD asked.

"I don't know. I just am. Why did you stop hanging out with the other Eds'?" Kevin asked casually, still doing his homework.

"Because they were dorks and only like playing pranks. Plus I hated them, they made me hang out with them. Now that I'm badass they decided it's best to leave me alone? Want something to drink?"

"uh sure, thanks."

"Let me guess, water right?" DD rolled his eyes.

"um yes please, thank you." Kevin blushed, ' Its only been a week and he knows my habits.' Kevin blushed a little, making DD turn around and blush.

DD took out bottled water and poured them each a glass. He put the water on the table and looked into Kevin's eyes.

"Um Double D, why are you looking into my eyes?" Kevin asked, blushing to the tips of his ears.

"Your eyes are a pretty green, I like it. Plus your freckles are adorable, especially when you blush." DD smirked.

"Thank you, I like your blue eyes too." Kevin blushes even more, turning into a red cherry.

DD moved closer to the red heads face, they were inches apart, when suddenly Kevin put a book right in the middle of them."We still have studying and work to do." his cherry face turning into a very, very, very deep red.

DD smirked, "Ok."

- 9:30 at night -

"Goodness Gracious, that took a long time." Kevin sighed," and it's so late too."

"Do you want to stay the night?"

Kevin thought for a moment, then said "yes please thanks." Kevin only said yes because tomorrow is Saturday. "Do you have any clothes I can borrow for the night?"

" Yeah, Follow me." The blue eyed boy went out of the living room, into the hallway, up the stairs, down another hallway, into a room on the left. The dark blue door was wide open. Inside was a blue bed on the opposite side of the room, a black dresser on the left right in between us and the opposite wall, on the right was desk and a lamp and another dresser with a tv on top. DD went to the dresser on the left, opened a drawer and said,"Here, pick which ever. They are all clean." he reached in and grabbed a large dark blue shirt With a small breast pocket.

"Ok." Kevin reached in and grabbed a large black shirt. Kevin turned around to see a half naked DD. He had a eight pack and his jeans were low, a little too low. Kevin blushed, turned around quickly, and began undressing himself. He took off his red tie, green sweater, and finally his bleach white button shirt. He put on the black shirt. It swallowed the tiny framed boy. Kevin turned around and saw that, because DD had such broad shoulders from being a swimmer, the dark blue shirt hung loosely and ended in the middle on his thigh.

"You kinda look like a girl wearing a loose dress." DD laughed.

"Why are these shirts so big anyway?" Kevin pouted, seeming more like a girl by the second.

"They're are my dads." he said casually walking out the door.

"Speaking of your dad, and also your mom, where are they?" Kevin asked, following DD out of the room and into another across the hall.

"I don't know." he turned on his flat screen tv.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked confused.

"Listen, cause I'm about to tell you something that no one else knows, no even the neighborhood knows this." Kevin nodded as he and DD sat on the bed right next to each other. "My Mom and Dad are never here. I've only seen them 4 times throughout my entire 16 year life."

Kevin's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"you heard me. I have parents who don't come home at all." DD smirked,"So if I really wanted to, I could bring the person I love home with me and have sex any time."

"Wow, some people would tell you that you're lucky, others would say I'm sorry. I'm going to say what an unhealthy childhood you have had!" Kevin said surprised, he was blushing.

"You know, I wanted to I would have sex with you right now." DD smirk never faded, in fact it seem to get bigger.

"What are you talking about? I'm A guy ya know." Kevin blushed harder.

DD pinned Kevin on the bed, he was on top, and whispered gently in Kevin's ear," I know that." DD pressed his mouth onto Kevin's and they kissed. It was a sweet kiss, one that even Kevin enjoyed. After a minute or so DD turned the sweet innocent kiss into a full on French kiss/ make out as he rubbed a hard member of Kevin's through the jeans. "Your hard." DD said on Kevin's neck, making it feel like his voice was bouncing on the nape of Kevin's neck to his ear, making him shiver in pleasure. DD, feeling the slight shiver of Kevin's body, put his hand in Kevin's pants and rubbed the hard dick harder. Slowly tugging off Kevins and his own pants in the process.

"Ahhhh Double D!" Kevin said as both pairs of pants and underwear had finally come off. DD kissed Kevin's nipples, toying with them using his tongue. while he sucked and licked one nipple, he would rubbed and gently touch the other hard nipple.

"Do you like it?" DD asked, focusing on his task.

"I'm not sure, but it feels so good!" Kevin moaned.

DD smirked, glad that he was making Kevin his own.

* * *

**sorry to leave you at such a sexy part but, the next chapter is going to to be their real, serious, sex. So look forward to it ok!:) Review! Oh and if you like this than please read my harry potter yaoi and review! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok, it's time for sex. Everyone's whole purpose for reading yaoi fanfictions. If I'm not right then please tell me why you read yaoi. Cuz if I am wrong I will change it. Anyway on with the story. **

Kevin's pov.

"You like that don't you Kevin." DD whispered into my ear after he toyed with my nipples with his hands and nibbled so sexily on my neck. I had actually gotten a boner off of him just touching me. A small moan escaped from my mouth. "Are you going to answer me or not?"

"Yes, I think I do." I finally sighed, much to DDs pleasure. He pressed his mouth onto mine and removed my shirt. He put both legs on each side of me and sat up and took off his shirt. We both had boners.

"You have a nice size cock for a geek." He said after checking my body out, his eyes lingered on my dick.

"I never knew you were gay." I gulped.

"I never had a fallen for anyone except you. I never had a petty crush on anyone except you and the only people other than you who know my parents are never home are teachers and the principle. They only know because I had gotten into a lot of trouble in school and they thought they should let my parents know. So they came to my house only to find me all alone. And they stayed with me for a whole month with no sign if my parents except for the checks they send each week." He started to rub my dick up and down softly, through out all of that and continued.

"Wow, you sure are tough." he picked me up and we moved to the carpeted floor. He laid down behind me, his dick touching my ass hole as he still rubbed me. After a while he flipped me on my back and put his mouth to my cock. He sucked it and gave me on hell of a blowjob.

"I'm thinking we should do a little 69 until one of us makes juice. The one who makes the juice first is on bottom." he smirked.

"Isn't it obvious that I'm already on bottom?"

"yeah, your about to spray juices too. I just want to see if your mouth is magic." he smirked devilishly. He crawled and put his dick in my mouth and went to licking mine. He tasted sweet. I enjoyed his taste. The longer it was in my mouth and the more I licked it the hornier I got. The hornier I got the closer I got to cumming. After a few minutes I came. Surprisingly DD kept it all in his mouth and swallowed. He got off of me and smiled. "That was delicious." He stood up and walked away. After a few minutes he came back with a bottle of lotion. He stooped down and picked me up bridal style. He carried me to his room, which was like his fathers but only black walls and red covers on his bed. He laid me down on the bed.

"Hey DD, what's the lotion for?"

"it's so I don't hurt ur little round ass too much." he smirked. He put some on his fingerS. He kissed me as he stuck one finger in. Slowly moving in and out. Then another finger. Making a scissor motion inside of me. I was moaning Loudly, to DDs pleasure. He kept putting fingers in and when he practically had his fist in my ass he put the lotion on his huge aroused dick.

"You ready for this?" I nodded. He put lotion on my ass hole and he stuck it in. He lifted my legs and slowly went in ass much as his length would let him. It hurt but the lotion made his shaft slick. After a minute of him just being in me I wanted him to move. So I wiggled my ass. He smirked and started thrusting. he started out slow then slowly got faster. The faster and harder he thrusted the louder I moaned. With every thrust I moaned. The suddenly he pulled out.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"He smirked and said," Get up." I got up off the bed. "Bend over onto the bed." I did, my exposed ass faceing the door. My face on the bed. He got off the bed and rubbed his dick against my ass. "Get it now?" he smirked.

"Oh, this is-" he put his hand on my mouth. His body bent on top of mine. His really hard dick on my ass.

"Yep, and there is a lot of other ways I want to try with you." he sucked the back of my neck, giving me a hickey I'm sure. The kissed down to my ass. He kissed my ass hole then licked my balls underneath. Instantly I was hard again. He reapplied lotion to his dick and to my ass, it was cold. Then he stuck his dick in again, my ass welcomed him in. His free hand rubbed my dick up and down as he thrusted his hips to and from Mine. Again i was moaning, this time louder than before. After few minutes, I was about to cum when he stopped suddenly... again. He picked me up and sat down on the middle of the bed. He sat me down on top, his dick going into my ass. My knees bent onto his arms, my arms were around his neck to keep steady. He moved me up and down. Somehow he went fast. Not long I cummed, my cum squirting on his stomach and chest. He cummed in me the minute he felt my cum on his chest. Then he laid down, right on top of me, breathing hard.

"That was amazing. Let's have sex again sometime. But right now let's clean up shall we?" he smiled, " pumpkin." he winked. I blushed very hard.

He got off of me and took my hand. He and I walked hand and hand to the bathroom. He shared the shower, he tried to screw me again in the shower but I said no and later. He smiled and just kissed my shoulders and neck with his arms around my waist.

After the shower we got dressed in pjs again. And laid down together on his bed. His front on my back. We cuddled as he smiled at the back of my neck.

"I hope you realized that now that I have had sex with you and given you a nickname, that I consider you to be my boyfriend and only mine. Your mine now. I love you." DD hugged me closer and harder. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't, I promise." after a while I turned around in his arms and faced him. I put my arms around his neck and put one of my legs between his and one on his legs between mine. Our bodies connected. We finally drifted to dream land. Our dreams about each other.

* * *

**so? How is it? Let me know by reviewing! And thankyou for reading this, I really appreciate it! Please review!**


End file.
